


Просто друзья

by PlainTiger



Category: Nordic Combined RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, what a good way to start a new fandom tag (not)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Они неразлучные друзья, во всех компаниях держатся рядом и всегда заселяются в двуспальные номера вместе. Ничего такого.





	Просто друзья

Они неразлучные друзья, во всех компаниях держатся рядом и всегда заселяются в двуспальные номера вместе. Ничего такого.

 

После долгого дня Ээро смывает с себя весь пот освежающей, почти ледяной водой, быстро вытирается махровым полотенцем и падает на мягкую, теплую кровать без сил.

Именно таким Илкка застает его: голым, распластавшимся на белоснежной простыне и с мокрой головой — и садится на край.

— И что это такое? — говорит он, и от неслабого шлепка по заднице Ээро напрягается. — Нам потом вместе на мокром спать.

Ээро стонет в ответ. Лежать на животе становится неудобно, и он поворачивается на спину, чтобы увидеть свой вставший член.

— Ууу, все ясно, — Илкка шутливо закатывает глаза. — Блин, мы с тобой дольше двух недель не можем продержаться, что за херня?

— Отселяться надо, значит, — отвечает Ээро. Он кладет руку на колено Илкки, проводит ладонью вверх по жестковатой ткани штанов и, остановившись у молнии, слегка сжимает пальцы. Илкка шумно вдыхает, закрыв глаза, и Ээро тут же прижимает его к себе и целует в полуоткрытый рот.

Все происходит стремительно. Одежда мигом слетает, Ээро снова лежит на животе, ощущая, как пальцы щекочат макушку и как смазка холодит кожу, и с заметным усилием Илкка входит в него..

— Боже, как я скучал! — выдает он облегченно. Ээро остается лишь довольно мычать в простыню, пока сходит боль от растяжения.

Илкка трахает его грубо, как следует, придавливая к кровати. Ээро слышит каждый его вдох и выдох, как они тяжелеют и все больше походят на стоны с каждой секундой; чувствует, как нагревается его кулон, скользя по разгоряченной спине. Он едва сдерживает себя от крика, но Илкка вовремя зажимает ему рот.

— Шшш... — дрожащим голосом шепчет он и на мгновение проникает большим пальцем внутрь. Ээро изо всех сил держится за простыню, чтобы не закричать снова, но наконец он не выдерживает и впивается зубами в нее так, что на глазах тут же проступают слезы. Илкка кончает следом со сдавленным стоном, всем телом ложится на Ээро и крепко обнимает его.

Придется идти в душ снова.


End file.
